Tom Sleigh
Tom Sleigh (born 1953) is an American poet, dramatist, essayist, and academic.Tom Sleigh b. 1953, Poetry Foundation, Web, June 10, 2012. Life Sleigh was born in Mount Pleasant, Texas, where he lived until the age of 5, when his family moved to Utah. He lived in Utah until 7th grade, when they moved to California.Allegra Wong, An iNterview with Tom Sleigh, AGNI Online He attended the California Institute of the Arts, Evergreen State College, and the Writing Seminars at Johns Hopkins University"Dartmouth professor Thomas Sleigh nominated for L.A. Times Book Prize," Dartmouth News, March 24, 2000 for 2 years, where he earned an M.A. In his mid-20s he moved to Massachusetts, to work at the Fine Arts Work Center in Provincetown. He began teaching at Dartmouth College in 1986 and later taught at New York University, the University of Iowa, UC-Berkeley, and Johns Hopkins University. As of 2011, he lived in Brooklyn, New York City, and served as director of the Hunter College Master of Fine Arts Program in Creative Writing, where he also taught poetry writing. Writing He has published 7 books of original poetry, a full-length translation of Euripides' Herakles, and a book of essays. At least five of his plays have been produced. In an interview published in the literary journal ''AGNI'', Sleigh lists his poetic influences: I'd have to say that Browning for his technique; Wallace Stevens for a certain quality of gravitas, what Keats feels near his death, when he said he was living a sort of posthumous existence; Philip Larkin for his sense of extremity; Pound for his fluidity of conception and hardness of execution; Baudelaire for his music and intense scrutiny and affection for street life; and Bishop and Lowell for their immersion in the physical world, would be my fathers and mothers. Recognition Sleigh has won numerous awards, including the 2008 Kingsley Tufts Poetry Award, worth $100,000,Tom Sleigh, Ploughshares an Academy Award from the American Academy of Arts and Letters, the Shelley Award from the Poetry Society of America, and a Guggenheim Foundation grant. He was the recipient of the Anna-Maria Kellen Prize and Fellow at the American Academy in Berlin for Fall 2011. Awards * Kingsley Tufts Award (2008), for Space WalkPoet Tom Sleigh walks away with $100,000, Poets & Writers, Feb. 14, 2008, Web, Feb. 5, 2012. * Academy Award from the American Academy of Arts and Letters * The Shelley Award from the Poetry Society of America * Guggenheim Foundation Grant * Ingram Merill Foundation Grant * Two National Endowment for the Arts grants Publications Poetry * After One. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1983. * Waking. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1990. * The Chain. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1996. * The Dreamhouse. Chicago University of Chicago Press, 1999. * Far Side of the Earth. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 2003. * Space Walk. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 2007. *''Army Cats: Poems''. Minneapolis, MN: Graywolf Press, 2011. *''Station Zed: Poems''. Minneapolis, MN: Graywolf Press, 2015. Non-fiction * Interview with a Ghost: Essays. Saint Paul, MN: Graywolf Press, 2006. Translated * Euripides, Herakles. Oxford, UK, & New York: Oxford University Press, 2001. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Tom Sleigh, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 22, 2015. Play productions * Ice Trucker Pilgrimage, a multi-media opera (presented at San Francisco Film Festival 2006) * The Knowledge and Conversation of My Holy Guardian Angel, or an Old-Fashioned Love Story (produced in 2004, New York Fringe Theater Festival) * Rubber (performed at the Midtown International Theatre Festival, Raw Space Theater, New York City, 2002; winner of "Best of the Fest" award and a 2003 OOBR Award from the Off Off Broadway Review) * Barbarosa (staged reading at Boston University's Playwright's Theater, 1998) * Ahab's Wife (performed at Loeb's ART Institute, Boston, 1997; and Jim Henson Foundation's International Festival of Puppet Theater, New York City, 1998) See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"Army Cats" at the Poetry Society of America *Tom Sleigh profile & 8 poems at the Academy of American Poets * Tom Sleigh b. 1953 at the Poetry Foundation ;Audio / video *Tom Sleigh at YouTube ;About *Tom Sleigh Official website * Allegra Wong, An Interview with Tom Sleigh, AGNI Online *Dartmouth professor Thomas Sleigh nominated for L.A. Times Book Prize," Dartmouth News, March 24, 2000 *"Poet Tom Sleigh walks away with $100,000," Poets & Writers, Feb. 14, 2008. Category:Living people Category:Writers from Texas Category:Johns Hopkins University alumni Category:American poets Category:American translators Category:California Institute of the Arts alumni Category:The Evergreen State College alumni Category:Iowa Writers' Workshop faculty Category:Hunter College faculty Category:New York University faculty Category:University of California, Berkeley alumni Category:Johns Hopkins University faculty Category:American academics of English literature Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:American dramatists and playwrights Category:American academics Category:Writers from New York Category:People from New York Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:1953 births